DESCRIPTION(provided by applicant): We seek continued support for a (renamed) training program in respiratory neurobiology at the University of Wisconsin. The program is designed to prepare pre- and post-doctoral scientists for independent careers in basic and applied biomedical research and teaching. Although the program focus on respiratory control continues, extensive changes have been made in this application: 1) G. S. Mitchell will become program director (formerly J. Dempsey), and 2) training faculty will expand from 7 to 14. Historically, our strength has been in training integrative biologists, able to conduct research with solid grounding at multiple levels of biological organization, but featuring studies on intact animals or human subjects. These training goals have been expanded to include greater emphases on cellular/molecular physiology and translational research. To accommodate these changes, we request an increase to 4 predoctoral 4 postdoctoral positions. Four main research focus groups are identified: 1) plasticity in respiratory motor control, 2) hypoxia induced gene expression, 3) sleep disordered breathing and 4)cardiorespiratory responses to physiological stimuli (e.g. hypoxia and exercise). Focus group includes trainers working at multiple levels of biological organization, but with a sufficiently common theme to assure interaction. Common scientific foundations lend cohesiveness to the training program. Trainees will benefit from the existence of multiple, complementary research focus groups, expanding their research experiences across specialization. Key elements of the proposed program include: 1) a close working relationship between trainees and a faculty supervisor; 2)cooperative mentoring of trainees; 3) long-standing and close ties among trainers; 4) a critical mass and diversity of trainers and trainees to assure quality interactions; and 5)research presentations in a variety of weekly, monthly and annual forums. Predoctoral trainees are admitted to one of several graduate degree programs according to their needs, including neuroscience, physiology or veterinary science. Predoctoral trainees may select a laboratory immediately, or rotate among trainers laboratories while completing required course work prior to deciding on a laboratory. Postdoctoral trainees (PhD, MD or DVM degree) generally enter a research laboratory based on their interests. Postdoctoral training focuses on development as an independent investigator, including the necessary research, writing and speaking skills, and a firm foundation in science ethics. Postdoctoral training typically lasts 2-3 years.